


Petrichor

by animejpg



Series: Obscure Words [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rain, kenhina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animejpg/pseuds/animejpg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petrichor (noun): the pleasant, earthly smell of rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petrichor

**Author's Note:**

> new series filled with small drabbles to get me out of writers block  
> working on senses and perception

  There was a heavy silence, only broken by the soft tapping of the rain against the slightly open window of Kenma's room. The heavy smell of the rain flowed in steadily, giving the room an earthly and comforting smell. Kenma lay on his bed with Hinata by his side, both enjoying themselves with their phones. The heavy silence between them was comfortable, the only sound between them were small laughs and rain tapping against the roof and window. 

  Thunder boomed in the distance from time to time and lightning lit the room occasionally, giving off a soft blue glow that lit up the dim room. The two lay there, cuddled against each other for warmth against the open windows slight chill. Occasionally, a car could be heard driving on the wet roads. 

  Kenma lay his phone down on his stomach and turned his head downwards to nuzzle Hinata's mop of hair. Kenma had always loved the sweet smell of Hinata's fruity shampoo, it left him happy and fuzzy inside. Kenma tightened his hold on Hinata, turning on his side to properly cuddle against the orange haired boy. 

  Despite being smaller than Kenma, cuddling against Hinata made him feel somewhat smaller and reassured of his size. Kenma threw his arm over Hinata's chest, shifting slightly to be in a more comfortable position. Hinata placed his phone beside him and turned into Kenma's embrace. Hinata loved it when Kenma and him shared intimate moments like this, it reminded him how close they were; how comfortable they were with each other. 

  Kenma closed his eyes and exhaled heavily, the soothing sound of the rain lulling him to sleep. He could stay here forever, with Hinata by his side, listening to the soft rhythmic pattern the of rain. Hinata smelt strongly of soap and laundry, a comforting and homely smell that filled Kenma's senses completely. 

  They lay there is comfortable silence, listening as the storm passed by.


End file.
